


Final Destination

by glitterydesires



Category: IT, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterydesires/pseuds/glitterydesires
Summary: *story I wrote in 2012 at age 14 -about my friends but I changed it to a college aged Losers Club It fic. Pls take this lightlyThe Losers Club are ready for a fun trip in New York. But what happens when Beverly gets visions that result in tragedy?





	Final Destination

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for an English class project after watching Final Destination. I changed the names and California to Maine but kept most the same so that it could be forever in my memory.

“Hurry up! We still have 4 more hours to go before we reach New York.” Stan exclaims to Mike as he debates where the next stop for dinner will be. 

Currently, we are in Boston. We’ve driven all the way from Maine in an RV. It’s been only 3 hours but I’m so eager to go visit the museums.

We go get some pizza to bring back to the RV.

“I’m pretty sure we’ll be there on time. Relax.” Ben insists.

“I’m confused. Why do we have to be there a certain time?” Richie questions.

“Because check in time is 3;30 and I have this whole plan on things we can do today. I was thinking we go to the new bar first. They’re having a sweets theme this month and I want chocolate flavored alcohol.” Eddie explains.

Bill rolls his eyes. 

We eat our food then get back in the van. I’m so tired,I fall asleep and snuggle with my zebra pillow pet. I don’t care how old I am. I am not ashamed. As I fall asleep, my mind starts to wander. I see a boy who looks a lot Eddie. I see him choking on some beverage in the club next to a mysterious red balloon He falls to the floor.  
I wake up. “Stop the car!” I exclaim in sheer terror.

I see we are in the middle of traffic. 

“What? Why? You’re the one who told us about this place.” Richie questions.

“I-I had a vision.” I sigh.

He starts to laugh.

“A vision? Are you serious?” Eddie disbelieves. 

I see Mike is asleep so he can’t help me on this.

“Yes. Let’s do something else instead of that bar. It seems sketchy.” I say. 

“Uh no. We aren’t going to stop this car or not go to the bar because of some dream you had. Ok? You haven’t even seen it.” Eddie erupts.   
“Fine Eddie. But let me just tell you, you don’t know when or what may happen.” I insist.

Eddie looks at me and rolls his eyes.

“Everyone leave Beverly alone. She’s just saying what she saw. Here’s my iPad. You just need to relax.” Ben shares. 

“You might be right. I’ll just draw on the app. It may relax me,”

Ben smiles and pats my back. He’s always been a nice friend,  
I fall asleep again. This time I see nothing. Maybe they’re right. 

4 hours later, we arrive at the hotel. It’s a pretty nice hotel for a small town. There’s a fountain outside and the words “NYC Hotel” is written in fancy silver letters. 

The seven of us take a picture near the fountain. We smile, not realizing what mysteries are coming up ahead. 

“I’ll check us in.” Stan suggests.

Bill follows Stan, I watch from the chair close by. The front desk lady looks about 30 with short red curly hair. I can’ t help but notice she has a scar on her forehead and near her eye.   
The lady gives the key and smiles.  
“You know, you guys are pretty courageous to come. I mean the city has been rebuilt but you know.” The woman says.

“Know what?“ Stan asks.

“Know nothing. Now walk away. You’re holding up the line.”

Did I just overhear that this city was rebuilt? What does that mean? I decide not to ask and go with the group.

The hotel room is a big suite. There’s a TV, 4 beds and 2 couches. I decide to just take one of the couches. I look outside and see a view of the pool. It’s dark out so the street lights make the water glisten. 

“Ok. Let’s go to the bar now.” Richie insists smiling.

“In the flannel you’ve worn for the past 2 days? C’mon I’ll let you borrow some of my clothes, again.” Eddie acknowledges.

“You care so much but what do you mean again? I thought you found this flannel cool?”

“Yes but that doesn’t mean wear it every day.” 

Richie changes into black jeans and a white shirt.

I put on a short black dress and heels.

“I’m ready to party.” Eddie smiles.  
I can’t help but flashback to the dream I had. My stomach hurts thinking about it.

We all get an uber. We enter the bar. It’s sort of empty. On the TV, some movie from the 60s is playing. I suddenly forget the vision I had. 

“I’ve never seen you people before. You visiting family?” The bartender asks.

“No. We just wanted to explore the city.” Stan explains.

“Nice. Well my name is Luke Harrington and have fun but be careful.”

I suddenly jerk. That’s practically the third warning today.

“Um..hi. So the hotel lady said the city was rebuilt. What does that mean?” I question. 

“Ugh. You guys enjoy your spooky stories. Eddie and I are gonna have chocolate flavored beer and strawberry margaritas.” Richie responds.

“I thought you hated strawberries?” Eddie asks  
“Not in drink form.”

Richie and Eddie move further away. Luke turns to us.

“Ok. It’s a long story but this bar is built on something that has haunted the town for centuries. We decided to make the town look more friendly. They made sure that no evil spirits would come back.” Luke explains.

I can’t believe I was right this whole time. We have to leave.

I see Eddie walking as she chokes. Her face has a blank expression. I see a mysterious orb.

“I’m fine. Nothing hap-”  
Eddie’s body is nowhere to be seen. Only his clothes splattered with blood.

“Is he gone?” Richie freaks out.  
“I told you guys something freaky was going to happen and none of you believed me!” I cry.

“Look. It could’ve been a coincidence.” Ben thinks.

“I told you about the vision I had and you call this a freaking coincidence?” 

“You know I hate being yelled at!” 

Mike takes out a 20 dollar bill and gives it to Luke.

“Alright let’s just go back to the hotel room before things get weirder.” Stan suggests.

“Shouldn’t we look for Eddie?” I ask.

“You’ll find her. It just has a cost.” Luke explains looking down at his hands.

“What?”

“You’ll see.”

We leave and get back in the van, Suddenly it stops. My mind starts racing and begins to think what Luke said. I see an orb again. The van suddenly stops.

“What’s happening?” Stan questions. 

“So..the van won’t start.” Bill believes.

“Check the tire pressure or something.”

I start to hyperventilate. Bill gets out the car. I can’t watch this. Stan starts walking towards a mysterious bright orb shining right on the stop sign. He walks towards this forest area and vanishes.

“Stan!” I can hear Bill exclaim. Oh no. We lost another. Stan bangs on the door. 

I see Luke and open the door. 

“I’ll take you guys on a ride.” Luke insists.

“But Stan.” Bill cries. You can see his bright eyes start to darken.

“He’ll come back. I promise. This evil spirit wants some sort of revenge.” Luke explains.

“Look. I don’t believe any of this supernatural shit. But if it means getting Stan and Eddie back. I’ll believe anything.”

“You know, I really didn’t want to come to this stupid town in the first place.” Richie comments.

“Dude. Please don’t say that again.” Luke begs.

“This is a stupid New York town. This is a stupid New York town.”

“Richie! Stop!” Mike screams.

We all get in Luke’s van. Fuck, what’s next?

“When I’m sad, I get hungry.” Ben says.

“There’s a Chinese food place right near by. I see it.” Mike responds.

We get to the restaurant. Honestly I can’t eat when I’m upset and everyone is ordering food but I know they are just staying strong by the thought of him seeing Stan and Eddie soon. Even if it means believing the superstition. Why didn’t they believe me?

“So do you guys believe the whole evil spirit thing yet?” I question with no remorse. 

“I’m sorry but no. I feel like this is all a prank or something.” Richie admits.

“Well if this is a prank, it’s not funny.”

“Didn’t say it was and if it is a prank, again, New York is stupid.”

“Literally stop. You’re going to make this demon angry.” Mike exclaims.

Richie rolls his eyes.

“Whatever I’m going to go get soda.” Mike says.

As Mike begins to get soda, I hear a hissing noise and see the orb again. He begins to walk toward us then away. The machine starts to shake and crackle. 

“Mike!” Ben exclaims. There’s no answer. I cover my eyes.

“You know what, I’m following that thing. I’m getting Stan.” Bill yells.

“Bill! No!’ I plead.

“I mean, you’ll see us again right?” 

The orb becomes bigger. Bill and Mike then both disappear. Again, nothing is left but clothes and blood.

“That’s it! We’re leaving!” Richie freaks out.

“You’re the one who told all of us to calm down.” I respond. 

“Can we just please go back before anyone else disappears?”

“Fine.” 

Luke takes us back. None of us talk. When we get to the hotel, the three of us decide to sleep. It’s been such a long night. 

It’s now morning. 

“I had the weirdest dream. Eddie, Bill, Stan, and Mike all disappeared because of a stupid demon.” Richie laughs.

“That wasn’t a dream.” Ben comments.

“I’m tired of this. I’m going to the gym.” 

Richie gets out of bed. We all decide to join him. I’m sticking to Luke’s words. We can’t be apart.  
The gym also looks fancy. The pool is also just right outside. We get to the gym.  
I decide to sit on the ab crunch machine. I really am just watching for any orb. Richie is doing sit ups.   
He then turns his head. I can see a bright orb just right outside.  
“Oh no. I’ll take this one for you.” Ben notices.   
Ben looks at the orb near the treadmill and starts to follow it. He begins to run uncontrollably. It’s like he is possessed. His body then disappears. All that’s left is his clothes and blood just like the others.

“Ok, what just happened?“ Richie questions.

“Wait a minute…if we all are allegedly going to end up at the same place…then why..?” I ask.

“Don’t question it.” I hear a mysterious voice. It’s Luke., “The demon just takes one at.”

“Ok. How about we see if the demon takes 3 at a time then we can leave?” Richie insists.

“So now you believe the superstition?” I realize.

“Well..No.” 

I want him to disappear already just so I can see if his mind changes. 

Luke leaves again. The three of us decide to go to the pool. We sit down on the long chairs.

“I do believe the superstition. It just makes sense.” Richie realizes. 

“Right? What else could it be?” I add.

“Want some chips? It may make us feel better.”

“Thanks.”

I look back to offer Richie some chips. His body is nowhere to be seen. All that’s next to me is a pile of blood with his clothes.

“Did he?” 

“Yes.” Luke responds.  
My heart beats fast.

“How do you do that?”

“What?”

“Nothing.”  
I begin to cry. This really is the worst trip ever. 

“Im gonna just leave. I guess I am next so I might as well just wait for this demon to take me. I hope this will all be over.” I cry.

I go to the hotel room and pack. I’m just waiting for that stupid orb again. That stupid orb that keeps taking my friends. Even if they didn’t believe me. I still love them.   
I keep the door open so it can come in. I see the orb. Suddenly a big red hole begins to appear in the wall. I can hear a sinister laugh. Could it be the creature? Could this be the end of this horrible nightmare?

I can hear Eddie’s voice.  
“Come in. We’re sorry we didn’t believe you. Just please.”

I’m only going to forgive because I miss them. I start throwing the bags in before throwing myself in. Goodbye to this haunting town. 

“Hi I want you to never come to this town again. You and your friends have 666 seconds to leave or else.” The demon states.   
Finally after that’s done. I’m in the van in the front seat. The six others are in the passenger seats.

“Let’s never talk about this trip again.” Stan insists.

“Imagine the jokes we can make out of this traumatic experience!” Richie jokes.

“No!” Everyone in the car yells back. 

I hit the gas pedal. Goodbye New York. We will not be coming back


End file.
